


Good Boy

by teaandhunni



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, No Spoilers, Other, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, i uhh havent really done anything like this before so b gentle, kind of a little, theyre all trans sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: “What’s all this?” She looked over the fully clothed 9s.“What do you mean?” He snuggled up closer, bent at the hip so that his head was level with 2b’s chest. He looked up at her expectantly, though she couldn’t see his eyes.Her hands found their way up to cup his cheeks, then entwining in the black fabric and undoing the careful knot at the back of his head. She liked this part, when she would pull back the blindfold and see his long lashes peep out—see his light blue eyes flutter open again.“I want to see you.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Trans 2b and 9s! I hc 2b having a dick and being a girl and 9s having a vagina and being a boy. So read at ur own discretion.

The hallway was barren, save for herself. It didn’t feel cold though—it was a comfortable kind of loneliness. Her heels echoed throughout the long stretch of hall. 2b was feeling tired, even for her standards. She’d been up for who knows how many days, carrying out reconnaissance missions and gathering data and intel for a few operators. It was busywork, that much was clear in her mind, but to them it was important enough that she would forego rest. She didn’t really need sleep, but her body grew heavy and fatigued with the continuous stretching of her limits.

  
Someone’s voice rang in her mind, asking her if she needed to take a break. This time, she would.

Her cabin door slid open at her arrival, her room being pristine and untouched for quite some time. Even so, it felt familiar. Familiar was comfortable. With a disposable body, anything familiar was welcome.  
She stretched her arms up towards the ceiling, her elbow joints popping as she let out a small sigh. She peeled her boots off from the thigh down, humming in interest when her feet laid flat against the hard floor. Resting was annoying, but perhaps necessary _sometimes_. She wouldn’t admit it, though. Next came her gloves, which she laid across a bedside table. Her blindfold and headband as well. Then, as if tired by the tedious ordeal of undressing, she shucked away her dress in one fell swoop. It felt nice, she thought, to be free of constriction. She made herself comfortable in her leotard, finally climbing into bed.

  
Several hours passed without a sound. All was quiet. Peaceful. 2b could rest easy knowing her data was backed up, and her current body was safe in the bunker. Her chest rose and fell in long, sleeping breaths against the white sheets. She felt warm.

  
With a small mechanized whirr, the door slid open and the hall light poured in. 2b was ever at the ready, and her eyes snapped open at the disturbance. She began to sit up, the sheets piling at her lap.

  
“What is it, 9s?”

  
“2b! I finished with my duties-- I didn’t think you’d be resting.” He stepped into the room with a casual way about him.

  
“Normally I’m the one to remind you to do that,” He carried on, but his voice seemed to trail off after laying eyes on 2b’s slack form. His eyes flickered up and down from behind his blindfold.  
“What’s the matter?” She seemed to state, rather than ask. She flicked a light on that emitted a soft orange glow.

  
“It’s just that you don’t normally take your dress off.” 9s felt his pulse do doubletime, and it shocked him. He wasn’t sure why or what purpose it served, but it certainly made him feel hot and flustered.

  
“It’s easier this way.” She noted, not really giving him a full explanation. “Did you need something?” She sounded blunt, but in actuality she did not mind 9s’ presence. She liked him quite a bit, in fact.

  
“Well—“ 9s scuffed the toe of his boot across the floor. “I was feeling,” he paused complacently, “lonely.”

  
2b nodded silently, moving over to the end of her bed closest to the wall. She patted the spot beside her, giving 9s a gentle gaze.  
He stuttered over a sentence his brain hadn’t finished forming, and nothing but a few sounds tumbled out. He was more distracted than usual, fixated on a certain relaxed 2b. He unbuckled the sides of his shoes, leaving them close to the door, and hurried over to 2b’s side.

  
“What’s all this?” She looked over the fully clothed 9s.

  
“What do you mean?” He snuggled up closer, bent at the hip so that his head was level with 2b’s chest. He looked up at her expectantly, though she couldn’t see his eyes.

  
Her hands found their way up to cup his cheeks, then entwining in the black fabric and undoing the careful knot at the back of his head. She liked this part, when she would pull back the blindfold and see his long lashes peep out—see his light blue eyes flutter open again.

  
“I want to see you.” She muttered in one breath.

  
9s blushed, looking up at her. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them to the floor, reaching forward again to rest his hands at the small of her back.

  
“All of you.” She amended, lowering her gaze.

  
9s swore that if steam could come from his ears, it would be right now. He shuffled back a bit, undoing the buttons on his coat with inexperienced hands. 2b let out a soft chuckle that interrupted her tired demeanor. He continued his work, audibly shaking his arms from his coat and letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Same with the shorts, though they were a bit harder to wiggle out of from this angle. He returned to his more comfortable position, wanting very badly to be close to 2b now.

  
“You forgot these.” She drawled, giving 9s’ thigh a light yet audible smack before hooking her thumbs in the bands of his socks. She rolled them down slowly—oh, much too slowly for 9s’ liking. She seemed to be enjoying it, though.

  
“Your skin is so smooth.” She commented, running her hands along the length of his legs again. It made 9s shudder involuntarily.

  
“2b…” He sighed, his face flushed and his eyes wide in adoration. Their gazes met, and they leaned in to kiss. It was sweet at first, light and soft and all kinds of comfortable, until each became too restless and deepened the kiss. 2b was usually the one in control, becoming more hot and heavy-handed when she pleased.

  
“Would you?” He managed to squeak out when their kisses broke. He was cupping 2b’s breasts now, his fingers having worked their way under the bands of her leotard. She was pressed up close, her hands tracing organic shapes and spirals across 9s’ shoulder blades and spine.

  
“Would I what, nines?”

  
His heart all but stopped.

  
“Y-you! You said it!” He blinked quickly, shocked once again.

  
“Hmm? You didn’t finish asking me your question.” Her hands traveled lower, ghosting over his hips.

  
He let out a small noise, eager for more. His mouth hung open in askance.

  
“Tell me what you want.”

  
“Please,” 9s’ brow furrowed, his eyes catching the light as he met eyes with her.

  
She gave his ass a smack, demanding again that he tell her. He gasped, mouth gaping and lips red from their earlier kisses.

  
“Fuck me, 2b, please…”

  
That was all she needed it seemed, as she took 9s and flipped him onto his stomach. He smiled to himself, all too excited. He had his ass up in the air, his head resting on his folded arms.

  
“Good boy.” She praised him, and it sent a shiver down his spine. She curled her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling it off slowly and putting his pussy on display. He shivered again at the feeling of being completely exposed. She traced her fingertips down the edges, feeling how wet he was already. She smirked, sinking a finger in with ease. 9s moaned for her, the tips of his ears visibly red. She reached forward with her free hand, pressing her fingers at his lips. He opened his mouth and took in a few digits, moaning and drooling around them as her other hand pumped in and out of him. She repeated the motion a few more times, rubbing 9s’ sweet spot and making him keen.

  
She pulled her fingers out with an audible, slick sound, and began to remove her leotard. She pulled the straps off her shoulders, rolling down the stretchy material and freeing her cock from its confines. As impatient as she knew they both were, she stroked her half-hard dick and lined it up with 9s’ dripping entrance.

  
“Please, I want to feel you—please fuck me,” He arched his back, pushing back towards 2b’s dick. She felt her breath stutter, and pushed in past the head.

  
“More,” 9s whined.

  
She complied with his wishes, very slowly pushing in until she was completely sheathed in 9s’ wet heat. She hissed, beginning to rock back and forth and pressing her fingers into 9s’ ass that was on full display for her. He moaned loudly, drooling into the pillow.  
2b picked up the pace, leaning over 9s’ back and cupping one of his breasts to massage it and twist his nipple. Contented sounds fell from his mouth, no rhyme or reason to his continuous “Yes,” and “More”.

She slammed into his backside, the slap of skin on skin deafening. She held onto the headboard, giving 9s a proper pounding as he wailed.

  
“My good boy,” She repeated, feeling herself grow closer to climax.

“Come inside me, 2b,” He hiccupped between the incessant pounding. “I love your dick inside me, so good,” He babbled, encouraging her.

  
She pulled back now, sitting up to grab onto 9s’ hips. She pulled him back in tandem with her thrusts, fucking into him deeper than before. She groaned low in her throat, her hair a slick mess across her forehead.

“2b, 2b, 2b, 2b,” 9s chanted as he came, fueled by exertion and praise from the one he admired most.

  
2b followed suit not long after, 9s’ walls clenching around her and squeezing her tight. She spilled inside of him, riding out her high and moaning his name.

  
She pulled out, turning 9s back over to have a look at him. He was red from ear to ear, a tired smile still plastered on his face. His lashes were wet with tears and his hair was mussed and ruffled in the front.

She loved him like this. She loved him always.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't line up with canon? I changed a fewww tiny things but also I haven't gotten to all the endings yet so I might have misconstrued a few things! I've never written uh. smut with a vagina before so sorry if the way I wrote it squicked you out at all. I just rly wanted to write trans 2b/9s u_u 9s loves getting dicked down


End file.
